Inakomaba (Level 8)
Shingen Takeda sets out for Owari with a full complement of troops, but illness forces him to turn back. The Demons then ambush him in Komaba. __TOC__ Level Introduction Shingen Takeda, sensing that the time is right, marches forth in full force. His overwhelming power crushes the Tokugawa forces. However, just as his forces are about to meet Nobunaga Oda head-on, Shingen falls seriously ill, and he and his men are forced to retreat for Shinano. But a horde of Demons lies between them and the safety of home… Walkthrough First task: Wipe out chasing Demons and aid Takeda forces! Start off by using the lead function to get all your troops under control. It is a good idea to use a lot of bow pillars and life pillars to protect the troops. Focus on wiping out the Demons on the west half of the map, moving in a circular motion to defend the front lines of your troops. After fighting for long enough this task will be complete. Second task: Reach one of the four destination points: Quickly head to one of the four target areas that is currently closest to Shingen. Blood crystals will appear and the third task will begin. Third task: Smash Blood Crystals so Shingen can pass! Use the infantry and fire pillars to take down the set of three blood crystals that appear. Fourth task: Open a path and support Shingen! Hopefully Shingen will have been fighting around the blood crystals. Cancel the lead function and he should make his way to the target area. Fifth task: Wipe out the Centisoldiers! A number of Centisoldiers will now appear on the map. They show up as golden dots on the mini-map. Wipe them all out to complete this task. Note that the battle will end after this point so if you're looking to achieve God rank, wait until you've killed all Giant Demons, blood crystals, gotten enough EP etc. before you kill all Centisoldiers. Plot As an ailing Shingen and his son, Katsuyori, fight a retreat through the Demon horde, they are quickly overwhelmed. Just as Shingen resigns himself to his fate, Inugami and Aoi appear to aid him. The Takeda forces, along with Aoi and Inugami, face a huge army of Demons, attacking from all sides. Katsuyori urges for a path to be made so that his father can escape safely. Despite Inugami cutting down thousands of the demonic army, they continue to swarm the battlefield. Eventually, Inugami is able to forge a path towards relative safety, however, multiple blood crystals stand in their path. With the aid of the Takeda infantry, Aoi and Inugami are able to destroy the crystals, allowing Shingen to escape for Shinano. With his father safe, Katsuyori mounts a final attack against the Demon army, requesting the help of Aoi and Inugami. Together, they wipe out the remaining demonic forces. When the battle is over, Shingen reflects on how the battles with his enemies has led to the spawning of the Demon forces. He thanks Aoi profusely for performing her sacred duty and commands that the Takeda banner should one day be flown across the nation, if only to put an end to the unrest of war. He then passes away, surrounded by his son and soldiers. True History In 1573, Takeda Shingen led his army into Tokugawa territory. This force was opposed by Ieyasu Tokugawa, plus additional reinforcements received from Ieyasu’s ally, Nobunaga Oda, in what is now known as The Battle of Mikatagahara. Against the advice of Nobunaga and his own generals, Ieyasu refused to allow the Takeda army to pass through his territory unhindered, and drew up his forces on a high plain called Mikatagahara. Shingen outnumbered Ieyasu three-to-one. Despite the Tokugawa army’s use of firearms, Shingen used a series of cavalry charges to defeat Ieyasu’s troops and send the Tokugawa army into retreat. The battle is known to be one of Ieyasu's worst defeats. Shortly after this battle, Shingen temporarily stopped his advance. He entered Mikawa Province, but soon died in the camp. Some accounts say he succumbed to an old war wound, some say he died from a sniper wound from the Siege of Noda Castle , and some accounts say he died of pneumonia. Category:Levels